


An Interesting Puzzle by Awanderingbard [Podfic]

by Nikki373, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of An Interesting Puzzle by Awanderingbard read by Rhea314, Myira, and Falone42</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Mycroft Holmes has had a very bad day. And now it's up to Sherlock and John to make sure he lives to see a new one.<br/><b>Warnings</b>: descriptions of blood and vomitting, references to past drug use and some yucky symptoms relating to poison<br/><b> Text</b>: <a href="http://awanderingbard.livejournal.com/132921.html"> here </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Puzzle by Awanderingbard [Podfic]

**Title** : An Interesting Puzzle  
**Author** : Awanderingbard  
**Reader** : Rhea314, Nikki373, Falone42  
**Fandom** : Sherlock  
**Character** : Mycroft, John, Sherlock  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Warnings** : descriptions of blood and vomitting, references to past drug use and some yucky symptoms relating to poison  
**Summary** : Mycroft Holmes has had a very bad day. And now it's up to Sherlock and John to make sure he lives to see a new one.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://awanderingbard.livejournal.com/132921.html)  
**Length** 0:21:37  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/An%20Interesting%20Puzzle%20by%20Awanderingbard.mp3.zip)


End file.
